Karakura High (Hiatus)
by Rachel L. Inoue
Summary: Orihime the School's Outcast. IchiHime. Some OOC. Reboot version of my Old Fic Karakura High! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Reboot: Karakura High

**Hello Everyone, And Welcome to my Reboot of my First Bleach Fic, Karakura High. Those who previously Favorite/Followed/ Reviewed the story, I thank you all for the wonderful support you all have given me! To show you my gratitude, here's the first chapter! **

**© Kubo Tite **

**Chapter 1 **

_"The Outcast, Orihime Inoue"_

_Riiiiiiing_

Orihime's alarm blared, smashing the 'snooze' button, she arose from the bed. Her hair gently cascading down to her mid back, hunching her shoulders, she slipped out of bed, stifling a yawn.

"Another day.." She sighed glumly, "Fantastic..."

She strides dejectedly to the restroom, stretching her arms, cracking bones here and there. Adjusting her shoulders, she rummaged through her cabinet above the sink, trying to locate her toothbrush and the paste. Her weight added additional pressure to her palm, the skin creasing into wrinkles. Finally, after what seemed forever, she successfully detected the item, grabbing ahold.

Rubbing her left eye, she gazed into the mirror, reflecting a sparkle. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "How _cliché_."

She proceeded to brush her teeth, bubbles foaming at the corners. Finishing up, she went to her room and changed into her High School Uniform. She gave a light twirl, grinning a bit. She trotted down the stairs, making her way to the kitchen, upon her destination, she prepared a mini snack to go. Bitting the toast, she firmly had it secured within her lips.

Grabbing her bag, she went straight for the keys that dangled from a hook, near the door. With a loud jangle, she stuffed the keys into her pocket. She opened the door, and closed it, the force from the impact had caused her to stumble. Mentally face-palming at her brash behavior, her gazed lingered on the road.

"Well, This is the day...don't let yourself get recklessly abused," a sigh, escaped her lips, staring on ahead with dread.

_oOoOo_

The bell had just rung, signaling the students it was time to get to class, she casually walked through the doors, up until someone harshly pushed Orihime, that sent her crashing into a locker, she winced.

_'So much for that...'_

"Oops, didn't see ya there." A snickering voice, viciously sneered.

Muttering a curse word, she silently hissed. This wasn't new to Orihime, whether it be physical, emotional, or mental abuse, she had grown accustomed to her everyday life at Karakura. Walking in, people or rather, student locals dangerously threw themselves onto Orihime, playing a game of cat and mouse. They would pummel her senselessly, by both genders, and all thanks to a certain green haired snake.

"Be careful, _Hime-chan_." Cackling voice, articulated before leaving with his posse.

She started to cry, her sobs echoing throughout the hallway, moments passed, as she slowly regained herself, her legs wobbled as she tried to get up or rather, stand up. The auburn haired has had enough, no more tears. She had such a sour look, her eyes glued to the hallway floor, making her way towards her classroom.

_oOoOo_

_Meanwhile at the Office_

"Alright, _Kurosaki-kun_, here's your schedule." A strawberry blonde, spoke, twirling her strand of hair flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes upwards to the teen.

"Uhh..thanks? I guess," said person, awkwardly flinched away, clearly uncomfortable.

"No Problem, _kiddo_," she bit her lower lip, her massive of a chest falling in place, allowing her show off cleavage. The boy could only shudder, his brows creasing into a disapproving scowl. He took a hold of the paper, only to quickly withdraw his hand, apparently, the blonde, managed to sensually abuse the boy's bicep.

Noticing his well built of a muscle only made the woman hunger, she meowed, her hand clawing, Kurosaki bolted, no way in hell was he gonna be some old hag's play-toy. "Rangiku!" A screech was heard, Rangiku, groaned turning around, she spotted a furiously looking Nanao.

"How many times have I told you! No sexually harassing the male students!" She spat, as she roughly shoved the glasses back into place.

The woman could only pout, "Only like a bazillion times! I couldn't help it! He looked so..deliciously appetizing," Nanao let out an exasperated sigh.

_oOoO_

Kurosaki walked down the hall, shivering away the seriously disturbing thoughts, after his encounter with the hag, he somehow was able to find himself in the school's corridor. Taking a look around, he noticed how much bigger the school was in comparison to his previous one.

_'Man, the school's huge! How the fuck, Am I suppose to find my way around here?_' He thought sourly, spotting the girl in front, he gave a small smile. "Hey! You over there!" He yelled out, only to have her increase her pace.

Frowning, he called out, "Oi! Hold up a sec!" Jogging away, Orihime was in distress, she just couldn't shake him, before she could register what was happening, a hand firmly held her back by the shoulder.

"Finally! Boy, you sure were a fast one, Can I ask you for something?" He wheezed, his Inquisitive chocolate-brown eyes, scorched her very soul.

"What is it?" Orihime asked, twirling around to face the stranger.

"I'm new here, so, I don't know shit... Can you give me a tour? Or at least, directions? I really need to get to class 2-B"

Her lips sewed together in a thin line, "You're in luck, that's my next class."

"You're kidding?!" He smiled, as his hand slid through his abnormal orange hair, Orihime's lips sagged into a frown, just great.

"Well whatever, let's go." She whirled, heading straight for the classroom, not bother to acknowledge the boy before her, the silence enveloping the duo, the Red head eyes scanned the area, observing every last detail. Until his gaze landed on the girl's back, he never did get her name, so he broke the silence.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way," he hoped for answer, only to be disappointed, she didn't reply, stuffing his hands into his pockets, he sighed.

"I'm Orihime Inoue," she chirped, sneaking a glance as she peeked over her shoulder, Ichigo, who was busying himself counting the locker numbers, smiled. She suddenly felt her face go red, mentally cursing.

The rest of way, it was pretty much quiet, to Ichigo's dismay.

_oOoOo _

"Late yet again, Inoue-san?"

"Gomen, Amachi-sensai." The red head, apologized, the classroom soon filled with snickers and chuckles, one guy, elbowed his friend that sat behind him and said, "Honda, look at this." The boy, Honda, attention automatically glued towards the boy sitting in front of his desk.

"It's alright, now, Inoue-san, please take your seat." The girl bowed, excusing herself, making her way through, the boy, Daiichi, stuck out his foot, catching the girl by surprise as she tripped. Upon making contact with the floor, the whole class burst out in laughter, all except, Amachi and Ichigo.

"Alright! Everyone calm down!" He hollered, slamming his fist onto the desk, catching everyone's attention, who immediately ceased their roaring laughter.

"On behalf of the classroom, I apologize," a girl slyly smiled, "For Orihime's unable ability to walk properly,"

"Midori..." Orihime snarled fiercely, the girl by the name Midori, sat their with an smug smile, her long curly green hair cascaded gently pass her shoulders, her lips tainted with light cherry lip-gloss, her gorgeous yet dangerous slanting cat-like icy-green eyes gleamed.

"Ara-san!" Amachi snapped, he had just enough of Midori's antics.

"Oh, Forgive me Sensei.." She twiddled her fingers, looking up at a furious Amachi.

"Apologize to Inoue-san!"

"Nope, no way in hell, am I gonna apologize to that skank."

Everyone else nodded, agreeing with Midori, Orihime just sighed, no point in arguing with the class, they were defensive of _Midori-chaann_. Disgusting.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation, before roughly turning to Ichigo, who brutally glared at his so called 'classmates, "Your the new student? Right?" The middle aged man, questioned.

"Yes,"

"Son, What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Listen up, Maggots! This Ichigo, Please_, Please_! Treat him with respect!" Amachi practically begged, as he emphasized on 'Please'.

The Girls, started to whisper, bursting into a fit of giggles, giving Ichigo discrete looks, Orihime, successfully made it to her desk, no problem, all thanks to Ichigo, who they were to busy gawking.

"Let's see here...Ah! Kurosaki-san go to sit next to Inoue-san!" The teen spotted her and smiled, walking to his assigned seat, as he sat down, he waved at Orihime, only to be ignored, he frowned, _'What's her deal?'_

"Oi, New Kid! Wanna sit with us during lunch?" A boy, with pineapple for hair, asked, receiving now answer, he sneered and murmured, "_Asshole."_

Midori, set her eyes on him, instantly began to flirt. **_(Midori is the queen bee of the school, since she has people practically begging, her boyfriend, Kurogane Kazehaya, is the most arrogant ass you'd ever meet) _**

He just ignored, he disliked the bitch already, however, she just kept chattering away. Orihime, sat across, scoffing. "He doesn't know how lucky he is, idiot, I would do _anything _to be in his place."

The rest of the class passed by smoothly, people finally stopped bothering her, _for now, _the bell then officially rung, it was time for lunch.

**AN: Omg! This was a lot harder then expected! Haha, sorry if it isn't as good, Gomen Minna-San! I changed Ivy's name to Midori! **

_**Ara**_-means 'crude' 'rude'

**_Midori_**-means 'Green'

**_Kurogane_**-means 'Black Steel'

**_Kazehaya _**-means 'Fast Wind' aka **_Kaze _**means 'wind', while **_Haya _**means 'Fast'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank Ryner510, reader 101, KazumaKaname, and ForTheLoveOfLiteraturer01! Thank you! You reviews meant so much to me! Knowing someone actually liked my reboot! Anyhow, Here's Chapter 2! **

** Kubo Tite **

Chapter 2

_Lunch Break_

After the bell rang, everybody got up from their respective seats, and some left to the cafeteria while some stayed, eating their lunch in class. Orihime headed straight to her table, she tired to sit in table with everyone else, but, that usually earned her some glares from them. So, here she was sitting alone per usual. She didn't mind though, she enjoyed it. Ichigo, was walking over to Orihime's table when, "Oh, Ichigooo!" Midori called him out, the teen glared, feeling irritated.

Knowing she wouldn't leave him be, he hesitatingly dragged himself over.

"Kurogane-kin, you don't mind sitting down next to Rukia and Renji?" The boy sent a perplexed look, but shrugged it off, making his way over to the two.

"Ah Ichi-kun! Come! Sit, Sit!" Said person smiled, her cat-like eyes staring deep within Ichigo's soul. _Creepy_.

He sat a few inches apart, only making Midori, inch closer to him. Tatsuki smirked, "Oi, Keigo, look at Midori," she whispered pointing. Keigo, matched her line of vision and chortled, "Haha, poor noob." The couple continued sniggering.

"So Ichigo, let me introduce you to the group!" The girl grinned, showing some tooth.

"Ok that's Tatsuki," She pointed at the girl with her hair spiked up, "What up, carrot top?" She greeted, pulling a Goku.

"Keigo, Tatsuki's boyfriend."

"An annoying one, I tell ya." The karate champ, slyly smiled.

"Oi, Not Cool," Keigo pouted, giving his lover the _'look'_.

"Shut it,"

As Midori continued her blabbing nonsense, Kurosaki growled, clutching his tray. To the point that the tray couldn't hold up any more abuse.

Orihime turned to see an annoyed carrot top, she couldn't help but giggle. He was the first boy, in forever to be foaming at the mouth at the presence of green haired girl. Honestly, anyone would die to be in his position, oh well, his loss. A pair of sickeningly pale orbs, watched the unsuspecting Orihime. Ichigo spoke, through his gritting teeth, "I'm leaving."

"_What?!_" The girl shrieked, her nails digging into the wooden table, looking at the red head. Ichigo, gave her a cold stare. Everyone in the lunchroom, ceased talking, their attention on Midori.

"L-Leaving?! Do you know who're your speaking too?! Do you know who I **_am_**?!" The girl, continued to screech, her voice resembling to a banshee.

Replying with smirk, "A Stuck Up Bitch?"

Gasps emitted from the whole student population, murmurs quickly erupting from everywhere.

_'He did not just insult Midori-chan.'_

_'Who does he think he is?'_

_'What a dick.'_

_'Ungrateful asshole.'_

However, he paid no mind, the true assholes were the scumbags themselves, bullying an innocent, and yet, here they were cursing him out. Ha! What bunch of drones, his gaze slowly drifted to the red head who sat alone. Liquid silver, stared at him, his grimed expression softened, something about her..drew him in.

Giving Miss Popular the middle finger, he chuckled, "Later."

She stood there, mouth a gape. Her eyes flickered angrily. Ichigo Kurosaki is going to pay. Orihime stifled a laugh, not wanting to get caught. Casually, she shifted slightly, placing her chin on the hem of her palm. Well, at least there's one sane person, who isn't easily deceived. _'Kurosaki..just who are you?' _She mused, her eyes scorching the teen's retreating back.

To busy in her thoughts, that she didn't notice him. Said person, stood in front of her, confused, snapping his fingers multiple times, before he succeeded nabbing her attention.

"Huh?" She mumbled, before her vision became focused on the figure before her. Instantly recognizing the mysterious figure, her face flushed, mentally chided herself. "Inoue, right?"

She tilted her face upwards, hearing her surname escaped his lips. Shaking her head, she nodded, "That's me, what do you want?" She hissed, trying to sound merciful and distant. He grumbled something that she couldn't quite put, and took the seat beside her. Her brows rose, as she wore a amused with a hint of bewilderment, facial expression. Ichigo, stuffed his hands inside his pockets, snarling. The young buxom beauty face scrunched up, _'What's his problem?'_

"You're not alone," he huffed, "Ok? I'll be here, by your side from now one, so please, come to me if you need anything."

She blinked, did she hear him right? Oh kami, this isn't a dream is it? She felt the ends of her lips twitch upward, it's been a long time, when was the last time she smiled? She didn't know. She could feel the glares that were directed her way, but she didn't care, since she now had Kurosaki.

Ara (Midori), secretly threw a hissy fit, No! This isn't suppose to happen! Orihime should be suffering! Curse Kurosaki! He is ruining her plans! This won't go unnoticed, she'll have her revenge, she'll have the last laugh. Her slit pupils enlarged dramatically, her eyes gleamed dangerously, like a predator eyeing it's prey.

"Kurosaki.." A contemptuous smile snaked it's way onto her face, "You are going to _hell_."

Tatsuki and a girl by the name Rukia, broke out into a smile, "Thank You..Ichigo."

"What are you two so giddy about?" Another voiced squawked, grabbing Midori's attention.

"Nothing that doesn't concern you." Rukia retorted, crossing her arms, viciously glaring at her nosy of a boyfriend, Renji Abarai.

"Shit, my bad." Renji rose his hands up in defense, he knew how scary his flower could get. Midori eyes narrowed suspiciously, her hands resting on her hips.

Lunch passed by rather quickly, as the two teen go to know one another, their topics ranging from normal to plain out weird. They soon became comfortable with each other's presence, this was a start of a beautiful friendship. The bell rang, which meant their eating time was over, sadden, Orihime got up. Strolling over to the trash can, she dumped her food.

"Oi, wanna meet up again tomorrow?" He inquired curiously. She nodded affirmative, as they parted ways.

"Tommorrow..is gonna be good day." She giggled girlishly, finally after all these years, she had a new friend.

oOoOo

The next morning she woke up early. Changing into her uniform, she ran like a mad man to the bathroom, her hands grazing the counter, upon finding her tooth brush, she scrubbed her teeth clean. Running downstairs she is whipped up breakfast lickety-split, biting on her toast, she struggled with her jacket trying to fit her arms. Finally being successful, she dashed to the rendezvous that she and Ichigo agreed to. Clutching her book bag dearly.

Arriving 3 minutes earlier than intended, her sight lingered onto the sky, a smile on her face, "Tatsuki...Rukia.. It looks like.. Another year without either of you's protection, but no matter.. I'm not that helpless little girl you once knew, and I'm not alone either, I have Ichigo now, so there's not point lingering in the past."

"Inoue, Yo!" Ichigo, hollered, "Did I keep you waiting?"

"Nah, I just go here," Orihime, dismissively waved her hand.

"Alright then, let's go." He slung his school bag over his shoulder, The red head being the clumsy girl she is, tripped.

She shrieked, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Puzzled, her eyes roamed around endlessly, until she saw a tanned hand held her by the waist. Staring, she noticed how close they were and her face lit up, her face was so red, that it could rival a fire truck.

Blinking, he burst into snickers, "Ha, you're face..pfft..it's so..pfft."

"It isn't funny, Kurosaki!" She complied snarling.

"Whoa, calm down," He rubbed the crook of his neck, "It's just a joke, chill."

"Hmph!"

"Come on, we don't want to be late."

Orihime gave a nod, and followed Ichigo.

oOoOo

**A/N: Even worse! Gah! I'm horrible D:! Well that's all for now! R&amp;R!**


End file.
